PEEPSHOW
by MisterEs
Summary: Teenaged Jason Todd receives a special, unexpected gift from Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). Smut but not PWP. M/F. Voyeur. Oral.Lemon-y goodness.


DISCLAIMER : I don't own these characters. **Batgirl, Batman and Batman: The Animated Series are not mine, they are registered trademarks of DC Comics and Warner Brothers Productions. Batman was created by Bob Kane.**

Authors Note : For starters , this takes place in the DC Universe after Dick Grayson left but when Batgirl was still Batman's sidekick. Just imagine that Jason Todd has been taken into Wayne Manor a few months prior and you'll be good.

Some very good Jason x Babs ships came in. I decided to spin it a bit with this smutty lemon. Requests and Notes will be looked at. I really only ship Bruce x Babs but have though of doing a M/F/F threesome (or maybe a good M/F/M story if the pitch is right)

_PEEPSHOW _

It was a brisk Autumn Day as Barbara Gordon entered Wayne Manor. The 20-year-old college student wore her father's old police coat, a university t-shirt, and a pair of tight yoga pants that showed off her firm butt.

"Looking jovial as ever, Miss Gordon." Alfred smiled.

"Am I?" she winked while entering.

Even Alfred took the occasional look at Miss Gordon's maturing body, although afterwords he felt horrible about it. For the first time in a very long time, things had seemed to look positive with Barbara's future. Coincidentally Wayne Manor had also started to brighten since disappearance of Dick Grayson.

Barbara was dating again and letting go. Not only was she given Batman's blessing to serve the city as Batgirl, but she was aware of his identity and given full access to the Batcave.

Jason Todd had fully moved into Wayne Manor, and although his training was taking time - she had started to trust him as Robin.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" he inquired.

"Just stopped by to test the new Two Face simulator," she said. "Anyone home?"

"Unfortunately, I live with two men whose hobby is being unseen." he quipped.

"I'll check around."

She entered Jason's room first.

Thanks to Alfred, it wasn't messy. Although it still smelled like a 17 year old boy. Todd wasn't anywhere in sight. She saw an unused pad of Post-It notes and took out a pen from her bag.

TWO FACE SIMULATOR. MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS.

She placed the note on his laptop. Causing the screensaver to flicker.

There was a video player on the screen. Porn.

"You pervert..."

Barbara pressed the button. Something wasn't right. And then, with a rush of warm blood, she figured out what he was watching. The BATMAN porn parody.

But even more remarkable, she couldn't help but gasp at the scene he was watching : Batgirl in the Batcave with Batman, getting slammed hard from behind.

Closing the door, she pressed the rewind button a bit and watched a porn star in a bad knock off Batgirl costume finger herself while giving Batman a blowjob. Jason had obviously finished his "routine" somewhere after the Porn Batman bent Porn Batgirl over the Batmobile and slowly placed his wet dick into her hole.

"Fuck my Batpussy. Make it cum" the slut cried out.

"Who writes these things..."

Barbara had heard a rumor from Flash that there was a company making porn videos of all of the superheroes fucking. "It's easier than spoofing celebrities because of the masks and costumes."

The actress portraying her wasn't the best choice. For starters she was blonde. And her costume was dark purple with a funny utility belt. Her tits were natural, but ironically they seemed shorter than Barbara's. The cowl had a hard time staying on and the tattoed actor playing Batman had to keep it from falling off.

The actor playing Bruce could have done better as well. He was in shape but didn't have a full six-pack. As she watched it with intrigue, she felt like analyzing it more than getting off to it. It was obviously made for men's entertainment as most of the sexual positions wouldn't be remotely pleasurable to any woman.

She watched the end as Batman pulled his uncomfortably large penis out of Batgirl and she got on her knees to take an over dramatic cumshot from her hero. Most of it landing on her mask as she giggled stupidly in an annoying baby talk-voice.

Truth be told, Barbara hadn't been a porn enthusiast. The nerdy librarian was more of a smut-lit gal. But she appreciated some of the female stars. Ones that knew that dirty talk and naughtiness overpowered jack-hammering into a pussy. They were feminists in the loosest phrasing of the word.

She scanned through the rest of the 3 hour video. Joker and Harley gave her shivers. Poison Ivy , wrapped in her own vines, as Bane overpowered her. And a 40 year old plastic surgery whore in what appeared to be a Catwoman costume getting it from Batman, Robin, and two police department members. Thankfully they left her father out to avoid lawsuit (and severe mental damage).

She closed the desktop and left the room shortly after.

-

When Jason returned to Wayne Manor it was already past dinner. He had been using Grayson's old motorcycle to tour Gotham and spy on the All Girls Academy near by. Although he acted as if he were far from it , the furthest Todd had "gotten" with a girl was a incomplete handjob from some Billionaire's daughter he met in the gravity pool at Wayne's event.

Frustrated from an unfulfilled mission, he walked into his room and walked over to his computer. He saw a note on his laptop.

GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE TASTE IN FINE ART, ROBIN. AT 10:50, WATCH BATCAVE, CAMERA 5 FROM THIS ROOM. IT'LL BE WORTH YOUR TIME. :) BABS

Blushing and Embarrassed Jason quickly put together that Barbara had seen the porn parody on his desktop. He picked up his cell phone and thought of an excuse. Perhaps it was a virus. Or a funny video that a friend sent him. Alfred borrowed his laptop and should be fired.

He looked at the clock on the cellphone. It was 10:52.

A nervous chill went through his body. He locked the room to his door. Turning on his television, he pressed the secret code that went to Batcave monitors. Bruce installed this system ….well because he was Bruce.

Camera 1. Batcomputer - Nothing.  
Camera 2. Driveway - Waterfall and a flock of Bats sleeping.  
Camera 3. Dressing Room A. Everything in tact.  
Camera 4. Fight Simulator. Two Face and Rounds of Ammo.  
Camera 5. He blinked.

As if he had entered hormonal heaven, Jason slipped his hand down his pants and grabbed his cock. He used the other hand to un-button and unzip his pants.

Camera Five was stationed at the Batmobile Platform. The car was there, full in-tact and washed. But on top of it was Barbara. No Batgirl. Laying on it like a centerfold.

The show had started already.

On all fours, the cowled Barbara was sprawled on the hood of the car. Giving it a slow motion dry hump. Licking his fingers, he noticed that she was wearing lipstick and her hair was curled & dolled up a bit.

Using her mouth she took off her sexy, golden glove and threw it to the floor. Then she placed her hand behind her back and reached for her zipper.  
"Today isn't my birthday..." he said to himself.

Jason quickly dropped onto his bed and threw his pants off. He instinctively put his sheets over his throbbing member , even though he knew that Alfred had the night off.

"God, Babs. You have no idea what this does for me. You're like a sex angel..."

He didn't care if he jerked off 3 times in twenty minutes. He didn't care if he never jacked off again. He would never forget this.

She had a bit of trouble finding the zipper to her skintight leather-y spandex costume.

He speed up his pacing as she slowly found the zipper and slid down her top. He squinted a bit. The 20 year old Batgirl had a pouty seductive face. She took off the second glove and placed it on the hood of the car. Then took each arm out of the costume. It was still on, thanks to her ample breasts. He could see cleavage as it rested on her nipples.

"Don't cum. Not yet." he said to himself.

With a swift movement, she let the top drop. Ever the boob man, Jason saw her perfect round tits. Better than the oily ones the porn star had. She has pink nipples that ended like Hershey Kisses. Face forward and legs in a yoga pose, she slowly undid her utility belt with one hand. After it was released she places her exposed fingers into her pants as well.

Barbara's pants were almost too tight for her to put her hand inside. She whimpered and closed her eyes while trying to find her clit. A large bead of sweat rolled down his face.

She was looking straight into the camera. Eyes looking lustful and innocent at the same time. She was thinking of him... he couldn't hold it any longer. Those eyes.

He felt his balls break and a massive load jizz hit his blanket and hand.

He was breathing harder than he had since he became Robin. As the sweet whirlwind of stupidity and after-sex blood rushed through his teenage brain, he sunk back into reality.  
She he go downstairs and approach her? Should they never mention it?

He had wanted to fuck her since the first time they saw each other on patrol. Not only was she sexy but her smart mouth and resilience made it naughtier. He always thought she wouldn't go for a teenager. Or worse... another Robin... but perhaps him being Robin was all part of the twisted fantasy.

He threw his boxers into the dirty clothes bin and found a pair of tighty whities. He couldn't get his eyes off of that screen. She was now using two hands when...

BATMAN showed up in the far frame of the camera.

"Crap, Babs. Get of out there." he shouted.

But it was no use. Bruce seemed to be furious at her. He didn't know what to do. She was going to get kicked out for this. Top still off she covered herself with the remaining glove. Until they kissed... passionately.

Batman placed his cape over her nude body. She had a naughty smile on her face.

"Holy shit." he sat up in his bed and tried to watch. "They've been fucking each other. Behind my back!"

It all became clear. Every detail of it. Grayson leaving Gotham. Her relationship ending with him. Barbara wasn't spending the night in the Wayne Manor guest room. She was spending it in Bruce's bedchamber.

Not even the smallest part of his brain had explored this. She was still in college at GCU and Bruce tended …. well actually Bruce fucked super models, actresses, tennis champions, and Teen Vogue interns that age.

But because of the frustrating ending between his sidekicks, Jason never thought that Bruce would be attracted to Dick's former flame.

Batman slowly pulled off her Batgirl cowl. But slowly she waved a finger at him. The masks would stay on tonigh. She had him rest his body on the hood of the Batmobile. She straddled him just enough to see her put her bare hand back into her pants.

She placed his gloved hand on her butt. He didn't have the patience to be controlled, and she didn't mind. He placed his scruffy chin against her breast and began sucking her left nipple. Both of his hands squeezed her ass like Tomatoes. Her second hand went into her skintight pants. She was fingering herself infront of Batman.

"Take off your pants, and show me that sexy cock of yours, Batman." she said.

"Impatient with the foreplay, Barbara?" he said in his deep voice.

"No. I need to see your face when I suck your cock." she grinned. "And it's Batgirl"

Jason saw that both of her hands were govered in the beautiful glistening lady-cum from her pussy.

As if it were frosting in a batter, she sucked her cum off of her index finger. Bruce leaned forward and sucked off the rest of them. Barbara swallowed, breaking out of the dominatrix character she wanted to be.

"We'll make out when we cuddle afterwords. Now show me your cock or it won't go into...what'd you call it the other night?"

"The tightest pussy I had ever been in." he said replied.

Bruce obeyed, rather mechanically. He saw his mentor's cock flop out from his uniform.

At this moment, Jason wasn't sure if he could watch anymore. Barbara by herself was one thing. But seeing Bruce like this didn't seem moral. The debate was short, as he knew this was no different than the video. And Bruce was hopefully unaware that he was watching.

Jason felt his somewhat tired but incredibly hard dick pop up.

Lowering herself for a quick kiss. Batgirl began squeezing her tits against Batman's cock. Bruce shuddered.

"I bet you want me to suck that cock of yours, don't you?" she said, in control.

"Yes." Batman swallowed.

"Get one thing straight, Batman. I know you look at Wonder Woman." she kissed him again, more passionately.

"And I know she's a princess." she kissed him again.

"But starting tonight... I am your queen." And with that Barbara opened her small mouth and deep throated her mentor.

Batman's face clenched with pleasure. He wasn't going to bob her head down, but he motioned for her to jerk him off in the process.

"Who am I, Batman?" she asked, gasping for air.

"My... Queen," she rewarded him by sucking the tip of his cock while deeply stroking the underbelly of his shaft. The topless superheroine took pride in her oral fixation.

"Who am I, Batman!? she asked again, pressing her tits together and letting them grace his penis.

"Make it echo through this fucking cave," she smiled, offering a tempting kitten lick. "You are no longer a brave, dark knight. You are my King... but who am I?"

"My Queeen!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

With tom-boy excitement Batgirl whipped back her hair and put her entire mouth around his cock. She was gagging herself with his thickness. Batman yelped on the hood of the car.  
This was painful for Batgirl and she motioned for her sidekick to hold the back of her head.  
He obliged.

A muffed heaving sound came from her mouth. She lasted for almost ten seconds. When she went back for air a large mound of her saliva covered Batman's vein-y cock. Barbara let out natural tears from the gagging, causing her mascara to crumple. Niether Bruce or Jason had seen such a beautiful but slutty sight.

"Barbara, I was about to..."

"It's Batgirl," she said.

She waisted no time taking off her spandex pants. Jason didn't even have time to concentrate on her amazing red slither of hair about her vagina or tight pussy lips. Unlike porn stars, Barbara Gordon hadn't been fucked so hard that her vagina looked like an injury.

Batman pressed Batgirl on the hood of the car missionary style and kissed her body all over. She felt his sweat covered spandex top and placed a hand underneath to feel his hairy chest.

"Wait." she stopped.

"I thought we weren't using condoms." he said.

"No." she laughed. "No. I want to try something different. Something I saw the other day. That made me think of you..."

Jumping off the hood of the car, Batgirl placed her tits on the freshly polished hood.

Batman hopped off and looked at the view. It was a radiating redhead. The daughter of Jim Gordon with the sex drive of a nyphomaniac wanting to be fucked from behind.

Tiny drips of her pussy juice hit the cave's floor.

"Tell me, what did you see exactly?" he said.

"Just shut up and start fucking me before I get bored." she replied.  
"You don't get any from your King, unless you tell me." he mummured placing himself over her back and squeezing her tightly against the car. He rubbed the head of his cock around her lips.

"It was a nature video." she said.

Jason had never seen this move before. Batman was tapping his cock against her clit in one hand while placing a finger up her canal in the other.

"What kind?" he said.

"Bats" she screamed with pleasure.

"What were they doing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fu-CKING" with one swift motion Bruce had entered her slowly.

She smiled. Bruce's cock was 8 inches erect and extremely thick. Due to her lack of experience and youthful age , Barbara's vagina was only 4 inches deep but could stretch to 8. With Bruce she was truely at full capacity.

"I've seen a similar video, Batgirl." stamina ridden Bruce wasn't slamming into her like a porn star. Swift enough to make his balls hit her lips, but slow enough to let each nerve fulfill its void.

"What did you learn?" she cried out seductively leaning her head back in hopes of a kiss. The Dark Knight placed both hands on her supple ass checks and replied to her request. She went back to her natural position and he kissed her cowl.

"Female Bats go into heat during the winter." he said.

She motioned for him to move one hand around her nipple. He complied.

"Sometimes they'll find the best mate and lick his cock to make sure it is clean enough." He continued.

AGGGGGGGGGGH she screamed. Batman stopped moving. She nodded happily for him to continue.

"I know I'm Batgirl, but the librarian in me just came. Keep going." she said.

"They'll mate several times in one evening." he leaned over her back and found the small of her back. Slowly he pumped harder.

"A male bat will bite the female Bat right over her artery. This causes ovulation. He must time it perfectly so she ovulates before he fills her with his seed."

Batgirl no longer felt in character. The sex and adrenaline mixed with the adolescent fantasy of being fucked by Batman was drug-like.  
"Prepare for it" he said , slowly kissing her shoulder and leading a trail to her neck.

"Cum inside me." she panted, sweat flowing down her face. "Cum for me. I need your cum."

"Is this why you want to be my Queen, little Batgirl?" he said, squeezing her ass and breast - his pace picking up.

"Yes, Batman. Yes." she said.

She could cum at any moment she wished, but she gambled and let it build up for the finale. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

"Why do you hate it when I wear condoms?" he grunted.

"Because I want to be filled with your cum. I've wanted it inside me since I saw yoooooou." she said - trying to let the orgasm build and not give in.

"Because you want to know what it's like to have a child for your King?" he said, rubbing both nipples perfectly.

"Yes. Because I love you. Because I want to produce your heir." she screamed. Bats flew across the cave.

"Prepare for it." he said one last time.

And in one soft, animalistic but loving motion he bit into her neck. A rush of natural dopamine shot into her head. It wasn't just her tight pussy that came, it was her whole body. As if her pussy forced it to happen, her walls tightened and he felt the immense pleasure of the sperm flooding into her uterus.

Almost faint from the event, Barbara wrapped herself in Bruce's cape and her wrapped himself in hers. The two shared a kiss and fell onto the Gotham floor.

In his bedroom, Jason was finished as well. There was a tear shed in his eye. The high-schooler had came at the same time as his partners and didn't feel like cleaning up his mess anytime soon.

EPILOGUE

"Have fun last night?" Barbara said at the breakfast table that morning.

"Um, sure" he said, as she winked at him.

Jason never consulted Barbara about that night. For years to come, he was never sure as to why she wanted him to witness it. She was obviously in love with Bruce/Batman and it was not an invitation.

Although he was ambivalent prior, it was easy for him to pick up clues on their sexual escapades. Bruce was never around when Barbara went on her weekly blind dates. Barbara would be training until Alfred drove home a drunken super model from one of Bruce's models.

Batman and Batgirl, nor Bruce and Barbara ever came out with their relationship. Like many of the things Bruce loved most, it was a secret.


End file.
